Uncovering Cicada Wiki
IMPORTANT for new visitors: NEW USERS, PLEASE READ THIS FAQ IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT PGP IS CLICK HERE Welcome! Welcome to the main information hub pertaining to the mystery of 3301/Cicada. Please use the menu to access any pages which might be of interest to you. We got support from Wikia staff who edited custom CSS just for us! Thanks to everybody contributing to this! Cicada Puzzles: 2012: *What Happened Part 1 (2012) *What Happened Part 2 (2012) 2013: *What Happened Part 1 (2013) *What Happened Part 2 (2013) 2014: * What Happened Part 1 (2014) 2014+: * What Happened Liber Primus (Post 2014) Communication Please read this before joining the channels *The purpose of this community is to work as a hive mind, to spread knowledge, to share all information, and to allow everyone to participate. We do not hide progress of any puzzles; we provide transparency at all costs, as long as privacy is respected. *We need new, fresh minds, as we still have untied ends left. We need to provide all new visitors an equal opportunity to participate in the Cicada 3301 hunt. The main channel (#33012014) has become very noisy over time. To get the situation under control, we have directed solving efforts to the channel #cicadasolvers. Please do not spam, and read the current page of this wikia before asking potentially redundant questions. *Some people are forming secret channels and splinter groups. These secret groups are dividing our community and this Wikia, so please use the''' alternative low noise channels''' we provide. All those channels should be posted in the topic of the main channel #33012014, and in the list below. *If you create a new channel for a specific step of the puzzle, PM one or more channel ops to have it appear in the main channel topic. *In the past few days, we have been mentioned in news coverage with BBC, The Guardian, Russia Today and many more. Also, before you join any of the IRC channels we recommend you view a few minutes of this video and remember: Trust nothing, Verify everything! Julian Assange Talk from 30C3, listen at least from 20:16 until 23:08 please Note:' this community is in no way related with CCC or Julian Assange and Wikileaks, the only purpose of this link here is that the quote linked describes the guidelines of this community perfectly. ~Sincerely, the management ---- Are you with the media? Write to our unofficial contact at Unofficial3301Media@gmail.com for more information, questions, or to contact this year's 3301 solvers. ---- The main communication between members of the collective is IRC. In 2014 we used Freenode, and the channel can be found at the links listed below. ''Note: Sometimes we have to block all webchat users in certain channels, so these links might not work. Also, '''you must use a dedicated IRC client or irc2go. #cicadasolvers on freenode is the main channel for solving the Cicada 3301 puzzles SIGN CICADA PGP KEY, GET ON MAILING LIST Media * Cicada in the media Reference *Cicada song and Instar poem *What is connection between CICADAS and PRIMES (or why they choose cicadas and not some other animal) *Strange 4th Jan 2013 4chan thread *Map of all locations of 3301s posters *OutGuess ( 3301's favorite steganographic tool ) *Gnu Privacy Guard (GPG, a PGP Implementation) *PGP and RSA links *Shamir's Secret Sharing Scheme (SSSS) *The XOR operation *Using the count command *IRC Logs (#33012013) *[[Archived Menu|'Archived Old Menu' <--Terrible unedited articles, but they contain all the little details and every step of puzzles]] :: Note that all articles in old menu are "stubs". Not propperly edited, we were using it to help us with puzzles and afterwards they stayed in their "raw" form. ' ' NEWS & Recent stuff *Puzzles we found in 2014 and doesnt look legit *'November 2013 media exposure' *'New discovery in dec 2013! 3301 in octal = 1729 in decimal '(Hardy–Ramanujan number) ' *'Wise thoughts from random observer: http://pastebin.com/VvtLxbsb **http://strawpoll.me/851613 *'We solved mysterious BROKEN JPG that was posted in comment under Winds article (posted from Winds IP).' Category:Browse Category:LINKS AND INFORMATIONS ON CICADA PUZZLES FROM 2012 Category:Twitter Category:IRC LOGS